About Love and Duels
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Alexis gets unexpected help from a friend concerning her feelings for Jaden. As if that isn't enough her brother gives her advice. Can she finally confess the deep of her feelings and how will Jaden react? Alexis/Jaden


A/N: This is my first story about Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I read a lot of stories about the Alexis and Jaden pairing and immediately loved it. So this is my first try to write a fic about them. This takes part after season two. Please enjoy :)

* * *

"Do you remember our first duel on the lake?"

"Sure Lex. If I remember correctly I won that." The brown-haired boy grinned at her.

"Since then we have been friends and I-"

"Yeah it was a great duel it made so much fun and you almost beat me." Jaden interrupted.

"Well yes, but what I wanted to say is..." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "After the duel I felt different. The truth is that I have been in love with you ever since that day."

She looked at Jaden to see him looking with pity at her.

"I am sorry Lex, but my heart belongs to dueling. There is no room for romance."

"No Jaden no..."

Alexis felt herself trembling. She shouted the same words until she felt someone shake her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Jasmine standing in front of her.

It had been a dream. The same dream that haunted her ever since she had discovered the deep of her feelings for Jaden. She dreamed that he rejected her on a regular basis, but it was the first time she screamed so loud that one of her roommates woke up. Alexis looked over to Mindy to see if she was awake too. Thankfully her friend was a heavy sleeper. Slifer, Ra and Obelisk could all be standing in front of their dorm roaring and that girl wouldn't wake up.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked, successfully breaking her friend out of her thoughts.

"Yes, it was just a bad dream."

"About Jaden." It was more a statement than a question.

"W-What? I don't know what you are talking about. Why would I dream about him?" Alexis was glad that it was dark, because so her blush went unnoticed.

"You were screaming 'No Jaden'. I think that makes it obvious about who you were dreaming."

"So what about it? I dreamed about dueling him. Nothing strange about that." Alexis shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

"That's a lie and you know it." Jasmine sat down on the bed and put a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't deny it. Your feelings for Jaden are obvious to everyone who sees you two together... well except to Jaden of course."

"See, you said it yourself. He is way too clueless and too much in love with dueling to notice anything around him. Tell me, do you think I would really be in love with someone so clueless?" Alexis thought she had made her point. Surely Jasmine would let it go now. She didn't know how wrong she was.

"Yes, I think you are." Before her friend could protest Jasmine continued. "Ever if I still don't like these Slifer people and even if I thought of Jaden as a Slifer slacker at first I recognized that he has a heart of gold and that is what you deserve. Someone who sees you and not just your look. "

Alexis looked down on her hands in her lap and thought about what Jasmine had said. It was true, her friends had always talked bad about Jaden in the beginning because he was a Slifer. However if even they recognized how amazing he was, how could she being so close to him ignore it. She couldn't deny that she was indeed in love with him, but she was sure he didn't feel the same. The dream would become reality as soon as she would confess to him.

"I will think about it." She offered Jasmine as an answer and gave her the best smile she could manage with her heavy heart.

Her friend saw the doubt in her eyes, but decided to let it go. It was after all not her decision to make.

While Jasmine fell back asleep quickly Alexis lay awake for a long time after their talk.

The next morning came way to soon for Alexis and she only managed to be on time with running, which was untypical for the Obelisk Blue. Ten minutes into the lesson a young duelist in a red jacket entered the room. He looked still a little tired and out of breath.

"Jaden detention after class." The teacher didn't even had to look up to know who came too late again.

The Slifer Red sighed and took his seat next to Syrus. Jaden turned around and his eyes met Alexis'. When he smiled at her she felt her stomach turn pleasingly. If she could just go back to her strong and independent self. She always felt so vulnerable when she was around Jaden. He was the only one who had power over her because he held her heart. Maybe he didn't know it, but that didn't affect the truth of it.

The next lesson was duel practice and Jaden had to duel an Obelisk Blue, who had never lost to anyone before. The opponent was suggested by Dr. Crowler, who wanted to make Jaden's life difficult again. Now that he was rector he had even more opportunities to do that.

Alexis stood near the rail of the huge arena, much like she had done by his entrance exam. She tried to focus on the duel, but her eyes always seemed to come back to look at Jaden.

"So only a friend who happens to be a guy, huh?"

Surprised she turned around to come face to face with...

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
